Coco Bandicoot
Coco Bandicoot is one of the major characters who appears in the Crash Bandicoot series as well as Magmortar's own version of it. Coco is Crash's younger and highly intelligent sister who was a normal bandicoot up until being evolved by the Evolvo-Ray by Doctor Neo Cortex. It isn't known how she and Crash met up again, nor when she was evolved, but since the events of Crash 2 the two have worked together to foil many schemes that come their way. Game appearances Crash Bandicoot: The Shattered Crystalis Coco is the game's secondary protagonist and one of the two major playable characters, the other being her brother. In the game, Coco plays a bit differently from her older selves and Crash than before. She's a bit more agile now due to faster movement speed, a wall jump, and an increased emphasis on her kung fu ability. She otherwise has many of the traditional Crash parts thrown into her gameplay. In the story, Coco is also one of the major figures. At the start of the game, Coco was doing last-minute Christmas shopping alongside her pet tiger, Pura and the bandicoots' mask guardian Aku Aku. During the intro cutscene, you can notice that Coco is wearing winter clothes and has her hair dyed white. The day afterward, she notices a few weird things about the VR Exploration System, a machine she had been working on for quite a long time now. Some goons were there and tried to hijack the machine, but Coco ultimately stopped them cold. At the machine's end was a creature who looked very similar to Crash. Coco mistook this creature for Crash and ultimately gets knocked into her house's door and stayed unconscious there for a while. When the Crash, Crunch and Aku Aku discussed the piece they found while taking out lab assistants, Aku Aku quickly realized Coco was nowhere to be seen and the three looked around for her. Crash ultimately finds her lying by the outside door and wakes her up, although she woke up a bit aggravated. After Aku Aku finished explaining the piece and what could see a purpose for it in detail. This opened up a few ideas and questions; namely, this got Coco to think that Cortex was up to another plan, had somehow gotten out of Crash's brain, and he somehow managed to find Crystalis. The group headed back out to the system afterwards so Coco could explain a few things about the system; namely how it could be used to travel anywhere once it has a power source and that she did want to use a spare Power Crystal to power it. This crystal appeared to have disappeared and she needs to get it back, so she and the rest of the team suggested that Crash go over to the beach to see if it was lost there. Character Coco is a great contrast from her brother in terms of personality. They do share a few traits, though, namely how the two deeply care about others they love and become outraged quickly when friends are threatened. Coco is generally far more sane, sensible and intelligent (the latter especially, as noted below) than Crash. Coco is usually a nice person who's willing to help friends and other people. When frustrated, she tends to be a bit more bossy and snarky towards others. Coco's most notable ability is easily her high intelligence. Of the three bandicoots in Team Bandicoot, Coco is the one who tends to devise a plan, create what is necessary for their adventures, and stop the rest of them from falling into really obvious tricks. Coco's expertise in construction (having built two houses and the VR Exploration System among other things), piloting and scientific fields are also very high and rival many of the mad scientists the bandicoots face. Coco is a highly experienced martial artists and has several deadly hand-to-hand techniques at her disposal. Trivia *''TSC'' is the first game where Coco does not have blonde hair, if only for one cutscene. For the rest of the game, Coco's hair is blonde like it usually is. *Coco is Magmortar75's personal favorite character from the series and is also his favorite female fictional character. Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Good characters Category:Evolvo-Ray subjects Category:Mutants Category:Playable characters Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Shattered Crystalis